


Girls day!

by Coreword-Clumsy (perrythedeer)



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Exploration, Fluff and Humor, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/Coreword-Clumsy
Summary: I just,, want more of them
Relationships: Molly Blyndeff & Bellatrix "Trixie" Roughhouse, Molly Blyndeff & Phoenica "Feenie" Fleecity XV, Neo Trio, Phoenica "Feenie" Fleecity XV & Bellatrix "Trixie" Roughhouse
Kudos: 14





	Girls day!

"Be careful!" Phoenica adjusted her skirt as she took a step forward onto the log, following her friends lead was never a good idea on her part, Trixie had run ahead of them, hopping onto the log and hopping off without a second glance, Molly was behind Phoenica, gently reassuring her as she almost stumbled off the log, holding her around the waist gently. "Okay- another step Feenie" Phoenica nodded carefully, another few steps forward, pulling Molly behind her, holding onto one of her hands. "This is... paralyzing." she spoke after a minute, and Trixie made an upset shout.

"It's easy! Just run! Rip it off like a bandaid!!" she yelled, and Phoenica glared at her, she was definitely taking that as a challenge, and Molly let go of Phoenica as quickly as she could. Phoenica was sprinting now, and she jumped and nearly skidded on her feet- crashing into Trixie and holding onto her so neither of them fell, Trixie was laughing as Molly stepped off the log, a tired sigh coming from her. "You two..."

Phoenica looked back at Molly, who was adjusting the bear hoodie tied around her waist, and she broke away from Trixie, brushing off her adventuring outfit. "She challenged me, if i had denied, it would've been betraying the dare-devil honor of the Fleecitys." "Screw the Fleecitys! You could've been hurt- you! aagh- okay.." Molly slumped a little, and Trixie rode her eyes lightly, going over to her friend and flicking her nose "It's Feenie, if she had fallen she would've just floated." "I guess"

"Have you no faith in me Molly?" Phoenica snickered softly, tilting her head a little bit as Molly simply sighed and shrugged "I dunno, i've seen alotta people getting hurt recently." A groan from Trixie, and she tugged lightly on Mollys hair to make her yelp and laugh. "Don't be a downer, it's a girls day!" "Ok, ok." Molly smiled lightly at the two of them, and Feenie gave a little hum, moving behind her friends and beginning to push them farther into the forest.

Trixie made a little squeak, happily running off ahead of her friends, Molly stumbled a little, grabbed Phoenicas arm and took off after her. "Slow down!!" Phoenica shouted, struggling to keep her footing for a moment, her friend were ridiculous. She loved them.


End file.
